The invention relates to a compact printer system able to print full-color, business card size documents from a device about the size of a pen. The system includes various hot-connectable modules that provide a range of functions. In particular the invention relates to a compact color printer that provides a print function for the compact printer system.
Reference may be had to co-pending applications claiming priority from Australian Provisional Patent Application number PQ0560 dated 25 May 1999. The co-pending applications describe related modules and methods for implementing the compact printer system. The co-pending applications are as follows:
Microelectronic manufacturing techniques have led to the miniaturization of numerous devices. Mobile phones, personal digital assistant devices, and digital cameras are very common examples of the miniaturization trend.
One device that has not seen the advantage of microelectronic manufacturing techniques is the printer. Commercially available printers are large compared to many of the devices they could support. For instance, it is impractical to carry a color printer for the purpose of instantly printing photographs taken with known compact digital cameras.
A compact printhead has been described in co-pending United States Patent Applications filed simultaneously to the present application and hereby incorporated by cross reference:
In one form, the invention resides in a printer module for a compact printer system comprising:
an elongate body;
a stationary printhead housed within said body,
means for moving a printable media past said stationary printhead;
an ink reservoir within said body and communicating with said printhead;
means within said body for storing an image to be printed by said printhead; and
means for transferring said image to said printhead;
said printhead printing said image on substantially the full width of said printable media in a single pass.
According to one embodiment of the present invention there is provided an ink cartridge for an inkjet printer comprising a housing defining at least one ink reservoir and at least one second roller mounted to said housing.
Further features of the invention will be evident from the following description.